Diluvio
by The Growail
Summary: ¿Cuántas lágrimas más puede derramar Sakura antes de secarse?


-¡Oye sakura-chan espérame!-

-¿qué quieres naruto?-

-¿quisieras venir conmigo a comer ramen en ichiraku?-

-Lo siento naruto, trabajo hasta tarde en el hospital hoy. Quizá otro día ¿sí?-

-de acuerdo-

Ahí va de nuevo, ella se esclaviza en aquel edificio de paredes blancas y olor a desinfectante, tratando de evadirlo. Él va a la esquina de siempre, Akamaru es el único que parece entusiasmado por verlo al llegar. Toma asiento al lado de Kiba luego de que Shikamaru le ofrezca un cigarrillo. Se lo fuma lentamente, como acariciando el humo, como pidiéndole perdón a sus pulmones.

Le es difícil recordar el primero, los recuerdos se le mezclan con humo de alquitrán y nicotina, forman una neblina impenetrable. El día soleado que solía ser su sonrisa se nubla con las pesadas capas de smog que forman el cigarrillo. Entre él y Shikamaru gastan la caja de 20, Shino empieza con su sermón sobre los fumadores pasivos y no sé qué tonterías más. Algo que a Naruto no le place escuchar ahora.

Sakura se la pasa entre un asmático eterno, que suena como motor descompuesto al respirar, y un joven que se astilló la pierna en tantos pedazos que podría llenar una esfera de nieve con ellos. La sala de emergencias del hospital se le antoja como el lugar más cómodo de toda la aldea. Siempre toma horas extra. Al llegar a casa sus labores se reducen a quitarse los zapatos, llorar por Sasuke, ponerse la pijama, llorar por Sasuke, hacer la cena y llorar por su Sasuke-kun hasta dormirse.

Y le duele y la arde porque no lo puede sacar de su mente. Y el imbécil de Naruto, ya no sabe si el tonto es él o ella, la anima, la invita a ramen o lo que sea. Él siempre está esperándola y ella se preocupa por la sanidad mental del rubio, él le contesta que no está loco, ella cree que todos ya están locos.

Naruto camina sin rumbo por la aldea, tose a menudo últimamente, debería preguntarle a Shikamaru por eso. El apartamento de Sakura tiene las luces encendidas y sube las escaleras, llama a la puerta con violencia y ella dura lo que a él le parecen años. Sakura abre la puerta y de inmediato hace un mohín de asco.

-Naruto apestas a tabaco-

-Estuve con los muchachos un rato y…-

-¡largo! Vuelve cuando no apestes-

Sakura lanza la puerta pero Naruto es más rápido al bloquearla. De pronto el vaho a alcohol lo impacta de lleno en la cara y se percata de las botellas vacías de sake en la mesa, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

-Sakura-chan ¿Estuviste bebiendo?-

-¡no me digas así! ¡Sasuke-kun no me llamaba así!-

Ahí vamos de nuevo

-Sakura-chan tranquilízate, no tienes porqué gritar-

-Naruto… yo…-

Los orbes esmeraldas de ella dejaron salir un mar de lágrimas mientras se abrazaba al muchacho.

Naruto no lograba entender nada de nada, y no era debido al hecho de ser tan distraído, hasta hace 2 meses todo iba bien, bastó una noticia sobre el avistamiento del teme y la masa de recuerdos, pétalos rosados, lágrimas y sueños infantiles que conformaban a Sakura Haruno se había deshecho. Se ahogaba en sake tratando de matar los recuerdos de Sasuke, pero los demonios de la pelirosa eran distintos a los de la persona promedio. Ellos aprendieron a nadar.

Ella lo había hecho prometer que traería a Sasuke de vuelta, pero después de más de tres años, litros de sake e infinidad de cajetillas de cigarrillos su progreso era muy pequeño. Para ponerlo más simple no habían avanzado una mierda y Naruto empezaba a pensar que esa era la promesa más estúpida que había hecho, pero un Uzumaki nunca retrocede a su palabra.

Pero ¿qué hay de Sakura? Ella se deshacía con cada día, a Naruto cada vez se le dificultaba más ver el cariño en las pupilas de Sakura, tal vez se le esté pudriendo adentro, justo como todo lo demás.

Él quisiera abrazarla, besarla, decirle al oído que todo está bien aunque en la realidad todo se hubiera ido al carajo, quiere unir su nube de alquitrán al interminable manantial de sake que ahogaba a Sakura. Crear un diluvio y purificar el mundo de dolor y de pasiones guardadas que acumulan polvo y moho con los años, dejándolas irreconocibles. Que llueva por cuarenta días y cuarenta noches o el tiempo que sea necesario para enjugarle las lágrimas. Y luego quitar toda la nicotina de su sonrisa, y lavar el sake de la mirada de Sakura para que no tenga que llorar nunca más, que su amiga vuelva a ser como era antes, que la criatura de bata blanca con olor a antiséptico y que zarpa a navegar en aguas llenas de alcohol libere a su Sakura-chan. Con todo y el chan porque así él la quiere más.

Naruto la lleva al balcón entre lágrimas para dejarla en una de las sillas.

-Naruto ¿crees que vuelva algún día?-

El rubio no la mira a los ojos, sabe que no podría ver esas piedras preciosas empañadas por el dolor sin que él mismo rompiera a llorar. En lugar de eso saca la cajetilla que Shikamaru le regaló, que considerado, saca uno y lo enciende, le dar un par de caladas antes de responder a la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

-claro que sí, Sakura-chan. Lo traeré a la fuerza si es necesario-

-gracias Naruto-

Sakura se queda dormida mientras Naruto hila un capullo de alquitrán y nicotina para que ella duerma tranquila. Mira a la aldea en silencio mientras el cigarrillo se consume, en el tercer cigarrillo se queda dormido, sueña con campos de cerezos impactados con la lluvia.


End file.
